1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of safety devices or accessories for guns, and particularly guns in which the barrels are interchangeable, different barrels being chambered for different sized shells. In the exemplary form of the invention described in detail herein, it is illustrated as adapted to a gas operated, semi-automatic shotgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guns of different types having interchangeable barrels are well known in the art and are conventional. Shotguns quite commonly may be constructed to have interchangeable barrels. Different barrels may be chambered for different loads, that is, different sized cartridges. It is unsafe to load a cartridge that is an oversized cartridge into a barrel not chambered for that size but chambered only for a smaller size. The prior art has not provided anything to offset or eliminate this safety hazard.